


Caritas Lupus et Sidus

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boyfriends, Dreamer!Remus, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Remus has a dream that he and Sirius kiss but wakes up alone, he can't take it and begins to cry. He wakes James - who had been dreaming about a certain redhead - and is comforted by the bespectabled boy. When Sirius wakes up, however, what Will Remus explain to his biggest crush? Will the bookish werewolf confess his love for the punk-rocking Animgaus?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Multi Fandom Oneshots - Requests Taken! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622068
Kudos: 3





	Caritas Lupus et Sidus

A/N: This is going to be a challenge for myself, to write a daily story: 2.000 words or more, for all of my ships. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus was troubled, it had been an awfully long day for the fourth year Gryffindor werewolf that day. He had been in the library most of the day but other than that, he had been with his fellow Mauraders and was stressed as to what they would do next. Not that Remus wasn’t innocent of crimes. The hazel-green eyed werewolf often loved pranking with his fellow Mauraders but he preferred the sweet silence of the library’s solace.

He had a fight with Lily that day and hadn’t had any chocolate in his bookbag and it was growing closer to the next cycle. He was stressed and just wanted to chill out somewhere peaceful. However, that wasn’t an option. He inhaled slowly and blinked rapidly to calm himself down as he looked into those grey eyes that were irresistible to him. “Sirius, I know that you and James understand but… I’m dangerous… Especially at this time of the month…” A nervous Remus Lupin explained to Sirius Black. His face bore a sad smile as he looked into Sirius’ silver-grey eyes. Sirius reassured him with a smooth smile, “I’m not afraid of you. So don’t think I am.” Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius’ usual daring and devil-may-care attitude as he replied seriously, “You should be, you’re stupid if you aren’t.” Sirius chuckled lowly and smirked at the werewolf, with love in his tone, “Moons, please. I’m Sirius Black. I fear no one and nothing. For the record, love; I do a shitload of stupid things and falling head over heels for a werewolf just so happens to be one of them.” Remus gasped, feeling his heart rate increase rapidly as his long-term crush called him ‘love’. He blushed as he replied shyly but lovingly, taking the canine Animagus’ rougher hand in his scarred smaller hand. “I love you too Sirius.” Sirius smiled happily, looking into Remus’ hazel-green eyes as he confessed to his would-be boyfriend, “Come here, love. I’ve been wanting do this for a while…” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and dipped him lowly and flamboyantly as he gave him a scandalously passionate deep kiss. The werewolf’s eyes fluttered shut, long brown eyelashes falling to his cheekbones as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck, kissing back affectionately with fervour. The second the brunet went to open his eyes in the kiss, his eyes shot open and he awoke with a cold sweat in the boys’ dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He hugged himself close, relishing in the wonderful dream that he had just had of his canine love. He had started having feelings for Sirius and was convinced that Sirius was his mate, as werewolves mate for life and only have one lover, until their mate dies and they pine for years. That was Remus’ Boggart, you see. He was thankful for once that Hogwarts couldn’t find a compent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor because if they had a good teacher, the entire school would know that he was afraid of being mateless. Then the worse would happen, and his secret would be out. That could not happen. He couldn’t afford that to happen. Remus felt the tears rolling down his pale scarred cheeks as he thought about the dream and how real it had felt and how utterly perfect it had seemed to him. He started quietly sobbing, hugging his knees close to his chest. He hadn’t meant to be loud, but his crying and heartbreak awoke a certain bespectacled Gryffindor boy from his dreams of Lily Evans.

James woke up groggily but asked Remus gently once he figured what was going on with the werewolf, “Moony? Is that you?” He put on his glasses and asked with concern for the werewolf, “What’s wrong, Moony?” Remus snuffled and in a broken voice of despair he muttered one word, “Heartbreak.” James sat up in his bed and asked with confusion, “Who over?” Remus looked to the floor and whispered lovingly, “Padfoot.” James blinked and asked with more confusion, “What? Since when do you love Padfoot? You told me on the Hogwarts Express in second year that you were… Well…” In second year, a frightened Remus Lupin had disclosed to James that he was homosexual and that he only liked boys, as far as he knew. Remus laughed through his tears and offered, “Bent as a spoon?” James grinned lopsidedly as he replied, “Just what I was trying to say. Now, what’s wrong?” Remus smiled at the support of the hazel eyed boy. He thanked him with a warm smile, “Thank you Prongs. It’s just… I’m so scared that I won’t find my mate. Don’t mind me. Just a bit stressed. I’m fine now. Thanks for the support, Prongs.” James grinned as he replied, “Think nothing of it, Moony. You okay now, mate?” Remus smiled at him, “Should be fine, James. Thank you.” At the sound of conversation, the drama king known as Sirius Black awoke from his sleep groggily with a muffled, “What’s all this?” James reassured him before Remus had time to panic and splutter an explanation that would get him in hot water, “Moony had a bad dream about transformation.” Sirius sat up, removing his black eye mask as he did so, “Oh, Moons… Are you okay? Why didn’t you wake me? We could have cuddled.” Remus blushed at that, as the punk-rocking rebellious biker didn’t cuddle anyone but Remus which he thought was adorable, but thought nothing of it. He blushed. Thankfully the room was dark so it would be unnoticeable, “Sorry, Sirius. I was just so overwhelmed… I didn’t really think. Prongs just kind of found me that way. Maybe next time?” Sirius grinned, “Sure thing, Moons. Say the word and we’ll cuddle.” Remus smiled, “Thank you, Padfoot.” Sirius grew less groggy and excitedly told James what he’d forgotten to disclose that day after a long and gritty training practice session with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, “Well, I have good news and bad news, that I forgot about because of Quidditch. Which one would two prefer to hear first?” James replied, “Good, of course, you tosser.” He kicked back, tucking his hands behind his head. Sirius laughed and threw a pillow at him, “Shut it, you prat. Fine, here it is; I was talking to Code Red yesterday and she might have been looking for you. Prongsie.” James sat up too quickly and whisper-yelled, “What?” Sirius threw his head back and laughed hardly, shaking as he did so and walking over to Remus’ bed where he sat down beside the werewolf who blushed deeper. He asked the canine Animagus. “So, what’s the bad news, then Padfoot?” Sirius causally threw an arm around Remus’ shoulders as he replied grimly, “Wormy’s been taken over to the dark side.”

James furrowed his brow and asked, “Wait a fucking second. Do you mean to say that Pete. our Wormtail, is a Death Eater? No, you can’t be right. He wouldn’t betray us like that.” Sirius removed his arm from around Remus’ shoulders and lay down, putting his head in Remus’ lap, not thinking anything of it. He darkly mumbled to himself, trust in Peter broken, “I can’t fucking believe this! That bloody rodent! I’ll fucking kill him! …I hope you lot don’t turn out like my bloody family.” Remus mumbled outloud, hoping that no one had heard him, “I would die before betraying you.” James grinned lopsidedly at them not realising how much of a couple they seemed in that moment, he teased Sirius, his brother in all but blood, fondly, “What did you just say Moony? I didn’t hear you. Speaking for the hearing range of Padfoot won’t work while he’s in his ‘smug prat’ form.” Sirius retorted by shooting back quickly with, “Well, we can’t all be prancing stags, Prongs. Now can we? Now, what did you say, Moons?” Remus blushed profusely as he replied a little louder, “I said that I would die before betraying the both of you.” Sirius chuckled deeply, a sound that made Remus gasp softly in a sound level he thought no one could hear. Sirius replied, “Good to know there’s someone always in my courner, Rem.” He winked at the shy shorter boy. Remus blushed deeper and replied, “I said both of you, Pads.” Sirius grinned, “Yeah, but Prongs is asleep now, so I assumed you meant me, Moons.” He sat up and wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders, “Now, what’s all this crying malarkey about, eh? And don’t give me the ‘bad transformation dream’ shit Remy. I know it’s not true.” Remus felt his face flush deeper as he replied shyly, “Well, there’s someone I’ve been in love with for the past four years but they’ll never like me back. I had a dream about them and felt awful.” Sirius asked in his shameless way with a soft smile, “Is it a bloke? I’m just curious ‘cause I remember from the train you told Prongs and I that you were bisexual. Well... You see... I’m not straight myself. I’m pansexual you see...” Remus felt his heart beat faster at the chance of being included in Sirius’ grasp for love. He replied with a grin, “I’m so happy for you Padfoot.” Sirius smirked at him, his eyes a bit smoky as he hid his crush on the handsome werewolf. Remus was addicicted to that smirk and found himself daydreaming of Sirius smirking like that just for him and got lost in the taller wizard’s silver eyes. Sirius noticed Remus going off in a bit of a trance, probably daydreaming about whoever he had a crush on. He chuckled and waved a hand in front of Remus’ face as he exclaimed, “Hello? Earth to Moony! Now that the one and only lover of Lily Evans is asleep do you want to tell me who this special someone of yours is?” Remus blushed as he explained, “Well... To be honest with you Pads... He’s amazing. He’s beautiful, smart when he wants to be, cocky, brilliant... He’s sometimes an idiotic big-headed git with his head up his arse half the time...” Remus’ eyes had a mischievous glint in them, thinking of ways to describe Sirius to himself without him realising who he was talking about. Sirius exclaimed, a hand on his chest in shock, fingers splayed apart in mock-scandal, “Moony! Look at you, swearing worse than me! What’s gotten over you?” Remus rolled his eyes, it’s not like he didn’t swear around his friends. On the contrary, he swore more than the other three or well, two Mauraders did. He was clever though and didn’t get caught, blaming it on his crush or James when around teachers. He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Sirius, “Do shut up, Sirius.”

Sirius smirked and replied in a drawl, checking his finigernails, “You love me really, Moons.” Remus bit his lip to keep a laugh inside his mouth as he thought to himself; ‘You don’t know the half of it, your beautiful idiot!’ Sirius looked at him while nonchalantly telling him with a raised eyebrow,“By the way the bloke you described could be anyone at Hogwarts... Merlin, it’s not anyone in Slytherin, Prongs or Peter is it?” Remus rolled his eyes before replying, “Definitely not a Slytherin. I couldn’t look Pettigrew in the eyes again after what he did to us. Me? In love with Lames? Not going to happen, Sirius.” Sirius smiled and continued guessing, as he thought aloud with horror, “It’s not Smellfoy or Snivellus is it? Ooh… Bloody hell, just for the sake of the argument Prongsie would put up with you, is it Evans?” Remus laughed at the thought of having a crush on Lily, who was like his sister. He replied with a disgusted look, “Are you trying me make me vomit, Sirius? I could never even think of Severus or Lucius as friends! And Lily is practically my sister so no, that’s not happening.” Sirius replied with a grin, “Too true, Remmie, too true. You two read together in the library and compare study notes.” He bit his lip, muttering under his breath, “Not many others would study with a monster.” Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly before softly telling him, "You could never be a monster in my eyes, Remy." Remus blushed deeply before shaking his head lightly and replying impishly with a slightly evil glint of mischief in his eyes, "Sirius Black, I believe it’s high time who I told you I am in love with." Sirius replied, “It’s about time, Remus.” Remus took his hand in his bravely and asked, “Sirius? If I tell me who my special someone is, you have to tell me who you’re crushing on. Don’t tell me you’re not because it takes one to know one. It’s the only way I’ll ever tell you.” Sirius squeezed his hand tenderly and replied happily, shaking his head, “Fair enough, Rem. Okay, so during first year, I noticed a very handsome werewolf who enjoys brooding in the library on weekends with his two best mates who are completely brilliant but also absolute arses to everyone but them.” Remus felt his breath hitch in his throat as he asked nervously, “Wh-what? D-did you just tell me… me you loved me, Sirius Black?” Sirius grinned, glad the truth was finally in the air, “Yeah, I believe I did Remy… Now, who’s this striking special someone of yours then?” Remus’ mischievous look returned as he coyly replied, wanting to tease Sirius a little more before revealing his crush on the black haired wizard,“His eyes are the most intense, beautiful sharp grey I’ve ever seen and I’ve gotten lost in them so many times… Merlin, I think I’m in love with him!” Sirius smirked, seeming to get what Remus was doing and decided ot join in on the teasing, “Oh, Remus, I didn’t describe my gorgeous werewolf for you! Merlin, his eyes are the most amazing deep shimmering goldish amber. They have flecks of pure gold in them sometimes, especially when he’s closer to the full moon… So full of vibrancy and life, you’d scarcely believe it. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Especially, when he’s adorably mad, flustered or studious! It makes me want to just boop his nose and tell him everything is okay. I also want to pull him in by his Gryffindor tie and kiss that adorable face senseless~” He winked at the blushing, slightly flustered werewolf before him.

Remus replied, “What’s stopping from doing either of those?” Sirius grinned, grasping hold of Remus’ Gryffindor tie and pulling him in for a harsh, tongue-and-teeth kiss full of passion. The kind of sparks-flying kiss that Remus only saw in dreams. He gasped into the kiss, giving Sirius sneaky ideas. The silver-eyed wizard slyly slipped his tongue into Remus’ mouth and kissed him deeply, causing a surprised yelp from the werewolf. He broke the kiss teasing at the moment. He whispered huskily, “Remus Lupin, will you be my boyfriend?” Remus smirked a little, “It took you long enough to ask, Sirius. Of course, but only if you’ll be mine too.” Sirius grinned, kissing Remus lips once again.


End file.
